1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hurricane protection system and more particularly pertains to precluding damage to windows during hurricanes in an efficient and economical manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of storm protection systems of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, storm protection systems of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of protecting windows through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,025,004 issued May 24, 1977 to Massey relates to a Toilet Tissue Roll Holder. U.S. Pat. No. 5,335,452 issued Aug. 9, 1994 to Taylor relates to a Hurricane Panel Apparatus. U.S. Pat. No. 6,330,768 issued Dec. 18, 2001 to Rodriguez relates to a Window Storm Panel Brace. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 6,363,670 issued Apr. 2, 2002 to Dewitt relates to a Hurricane Protection System.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a hurricane protection system that allows for precluding damage to windows during hurricanes in an efficient and economical manner.
In this respect, the hurricane protection system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of precluding damage to windows during hurricanes in an efficient and economical manner.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved hurricane protection system which can be used for precluding damage to windows during hurricanes in an efficient and economical manner. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.